Jeremy Litten
Jeremy Litten is a graduate of Clearwater High School in the Class of 2013 who was a regular in the first three seasons and a recurring character since. He is very sweet and lovable, but dramatic and impulsive, making a lot of stupid mistakes. He starts a filmmaking club in the first season along with Sadie and Isaac, but after butting heads with Sadie for most of the season, he leaves the club to her. In the first season, he also is involved in a love triangle with Jamie and Julia, sleeping with the latter while having feelings for the former despite them being best friends. He ends up dating Jamie, but cheats on her with Julia, leading to their breakup. In the second season, he grows very manic when he learns he might be the father of Julia's baby, putting strain on his and Jamie's renewed relationship. They make up and even get engaged. He starts focusing on his music career and ends up trying out for a singing competition show in LA following graduation. He ends up staying in LA, which ends his relationship with Jamie. He returns to Clearwater in the fourth season and opens up a bar, which later is the site of a mass shooting, causing it to be closed down and forcing Jeremy to leave Clearwater once again. He returns in the seventh season and gets a job at Caylee's newly-opened restaurant. He is best friends with Isaac Mantis and good friends with Caylee Daniels and Julia Abbott. He is enemies with Sadie Carroll. He is currently back with his high school sweetheart, Jamie Stellar. He is portrayed by David Henrie. Character History Season 1 In [[Anything Could Happen|'Anything Could Happen']], Jeremy is first seen at his locker on the first day of his Senior year and when he closes it, he sees Sadie standing there. He asks if she's ready for senior year and says that he's ready to forget about the drama and have a peaceful year, not wanting to be miserable his final year at Clearwater. Sadie agrees and Jeremy comments on how weird it's going to be not coming back next year since the place has been such a big part of their lives. Sadie says that she wants to leave her mark on the school and Jeremy jokingly suggests for her to dip her hand in paint and high five the wall. Sadie shrugs this off and asks him how cool it would be if they did something so cool, underclassmen would talk about it for years. Jeremy doesn't know what she's getting at and asks if she means something like killing a teacher. Isaac, Jeremy's best friend, overhears this and jumps into their conversation, so Jeremy asks him if he has any ideas for them to leave their mark. Right then, Principal Hanson says something about drama club and Jeremy gets an idea to start a club. Isaac and Sadie are on board and Jeremy brings up how much fun they had filming a video for a project the year before and their club could just make funny videos which gets them all thinking. The three are later seen fleshing out details of their group and Jeremy says that funny, pointless videos will be the basis of the club, but Sadie disagrees and wants to produce hour-long films, which Isaac and Jeremy are unsure about, thinking people won't be into that as much. As the three can't agree, Jeremy and Isaac soon agree to maybe make a separate club from Sadie and they split up, making Jeremy frustrated. He goes with Isaac to their teacher, Mr. Stein's, room in order to find out what they need to do to make their club official. Jeremy asks Mr. Stein what they have to do and Mr. Stein agrees to help them at the end of the day, making Jeremy and Isaac excited. Sadie later approaches Jeremy and Isaac and apologizes for not listening to their logic and agrees that shorter videos will be better, asking if she can be back in the group, which Jeremy says he will allow and that she is forgiven. He then says that they are about to start something big, clearly proud of what they are doing. After school, Sadie and Jeremy are figuring out what to name their club and teasing each other over the names they're coming up with. Jeremy suddenly comes up with FilmFridayz, which Sadie agrees on. Sadie starts to subtly flirt with Jeremy, saying she's glad they get to do this together, but Jeremy doesn't pick up on it. Sadie invites him into her room so they can watch a movie together, but Jeremy checks the time and realizes he has to go home, quickly leaving and upsetting Sadie who wanted to maybe do more with him. In Let's Get it Started, he is passing out flyers for FilmFridayz when he sees Trey's new look. He gives her advice and tells her not to care about what people think and do whatever she wants. He also asks Mr. Stein to be the advisor for FilmFridayz when no other teachers will. When we agrees, Jeremy and Sadie both get excited and go prepare. On the way to the group, he is surprised to see how many people came and is excited to start. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships [[Jamie Stellar|'Jamie Stellar']] Main Article: Jamie-Jeremy Relationship *First Relationship **Start Up: What You Waiting For? (114) **Break Up: Want U Back (115) ***Reason: He cheated on her with her best friend, Julia, for sex. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Two Kinds of Happiness (119) **'Engaged' as of The Ghost of You (2) (210) **Break Up: Honeymoon Avenue (303) ***Reason: She lost hope in love and he wasn't there for her when she needed him. *Third Relationship **Start Up: Back to the River (721) Trivia *He appeared in the least amount of episodes out of any regular in Season 3. *He has had a total of 13 plots. **He had the least amount of plots in Season 3. *He started and attended the first FilmFridayz meeting. *He is the first character to propose to someone. He would be followed by Liam, Carl, and Trey. *He has been sexually involved with every main female from the Class of 2014. Quotes *"Ready for Senior year?" (First Line) *"Just do whatever makes you happy, okay?" *(to Caylee) "Stop being so afraid to get hurt. Even if it ends with that, there’s a whole lot of good times that usually come first." Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Graduates Category:FilmFridayz Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8